


Spring Heat

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Angel Dust and Alastor try to convince Vaggie to leave the Hotel in their hands while she and Charlie spend some time together. Vaggie doesn't trust them one bit.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 44





	Spring Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. In truth I didn't have that much inspiration for this one so I just decided wing it.

Charlie loves Spring. Even in Hell it seems like things come to life so to speak. Or in their case it means that everyone has a lot more energy. That also meant that Charlie had more energy.

Vaggie on the other hand hated Spring for the very reason Charlie loved it. Demons with more energy meant that more shit was gonna happen. And Charlie with more energy meant that she’s gonna have her hands full with just keeping her girlfriend out of trouble.

However she can’t deny that a more energetic Charlie was a happier Charlie. And happy Charlie means that Vaggie is happy too... most of the time. When Alastor wasn’t encouraging Charlie to do stupid things.

“Hey sweetheart, get over here I need to talk to ya!” Vaggie heard Angel Dust calling for her and sighed, hoping that what ever he has to say wouldn’t be nearly as infuriating as usual.

“Yeah what?” Vaggie sounds very annoyed and it makes Angel Dust smile.

“Since its Spring and all I thought I would do my one good deed for the year and give you and your sugary sweet girlfriend a day off. All to yourselves. And I will look out for the Hotel.” Angel looked so confident in what he was saying.

Vaggie’s eyes narrowed, “What’s your plan? Do you just wanna get us out of there to have some sort of sex and drugs party here?”

“No, no, no babe! I honestly just wanna give the two of you some alone time. I’m sure you’re both pent up as fuck. Working as much as you two do can’t leave any time for a good quality fuck session.” Angel grinned as he explained and made a V with his hand.

“You’re beyond dead.” Vaggie was about to swing a spear at Angel but something caught it.

“Now, now my dear. Our spiderling friend here does have a point. Crude as it may be.” Alastor threw the spear somewhere and walked in front of Vaggie, “I too believe that you and our lovely boss deserve a little break to spend some quality time together. Spring is the mating season after all.”

“You’re a real annoying son of a bitch. You think I’d just leave Angel and you in charge of the Hotel?! Do you thing I’m stupid?!” Vaggie yelled at both of them.

“Not stupid, just horny.” Angel laughed until he had to dodge a knife that Vaggie threw at him.

“Now, now. Its just for a few days. You have my word that nothing will happen to this hotel.” Alastor offered Vaggie his hand.

“Put that hand away before you lose it.” Vaggie warned as she held another knife.

Alastor placed both hands behind his back and walked to look at some random picture. “My dear you seem to be under the assumption that you have a choice. The truth of the matter is that Charlie is already waiting for you. It was just our job to tell you where she was, but you’re a stubborn one.” Alastor turned around grinning and he snapped his fingers, “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of this place while you’re away.”

Just as Vaggie was about to scream at him she vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared in a room. She barely had any time to react to where she was before she was tackled by Charlie.

“Vaggie!” Charlie hugged her tightly and kissed her.

“Charlie...” Vaggie pushed her by the shoulders until Charlie was straddling her and she frowned, “Charlie what the hell were you thinking? Going with their plan and leaving those two in charge of the Hotel?!”

Charlie giggled, “Oh no, it was my plan all along.”

It took Vaggie a little to wrap her head around what Charlie just said, “Why would you do something like that?!”

“I... I wanted to spend time with you that’s all. Angel and Alastor gave me their word that everything’s gonna be fine. And its been so long since we’ve spent time together. Just the two of us.” Charlie smiled as she explained.

Vaggie sighed, “I get that but those two aren’t exactly trustworthy.” Vaggie wrapped her arms around Charlie and hugged her.

“Which is why I left Razzle and Dazzle there. They’ll let us know if anything happens.” Charlie placed her hands on Vaggie’s shoulders and gently brushed their noses together.

“For some reason that doesn’t make me feel much better.” Vaggie, despite her words, placed little kisses all over Charlie’s face, making Charlie chuckle.  


Charlie pushed Vaggie back on the bed and kissed her deeply, “I’ll take your mind off of it then. But first I got us some food, its been a while since we had a nice quiet meal.”

Vaggie laughed, “Are we eating outside?”

“Well it is spring so it would be a shame not to.” Charlie stood up and walked to the door.

“Right. But after that...” Vaggie walked up to her girlfriend and untied her bow-tie.

Charlie nodded as the walked outside hand in hand.


End file.
